Conquering A Black Soul
by demon scream
Summary: Story how Hinata tries to find her place in the world. Making new friends and enemies along the way. Finding love in the most unexpected person whose black soul fights her every inch of the way.Rated T for Langue
1. Chapter 1

Should I smile because your my friend

or should I cry because that's all we will ever be?

A figure quickly set up. The figure which had been soundly asleep had been interrupted by soft knocking at the window. Quietly opening the window as to not wake anyone up. Allowing the shadowed figure to come in out of the cold. Going to the bedside finding a candle and lighting it. Turning to the dark silhouette it spoke.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here so late?"

"Hinata-chan I've finally figured out how to get Sakura-chan to like me." answered the blond boy dressed in orange and black.

The petite girl felt her heart squeeze painfully but continued listening. After all he was her friend.

The blond continued not seeing her pain which she hid so well behind her kind smile.

"I'm going to make her jealous. I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend. Your my best friend the only one who I could possibly ask this favor. Please say yes please say yes please please." he begged her.

She turned her head so he could not see the tears in her eyes. Blinking to clear her eyes she turned to him with her fake smile. "Alright Naruto-kun I'll help you."

"Alright!" he excitedly exclaimed hugging Hinata and spinning her around while she tried to quiet him down. Putting her down he threw his hands in the air then hugged her again. "Thanks Hinata-Chan I knew you wouldn't let me down. Do you think it will work?"

"I know it will." she answered. She knew it would she had seen Sakura look at her with with jealousy and anger ever since she had become close friends with him. She was his confident he showed her his true emotions not just his happy go luck one that everyone else saw. She had not doubt that Sakura will be furious when she finds out about this new relationship. The blind fold over her eyes would be lifted and she will see that she was not in love Uchiha-san but with Naruto-kun or so she hoped.

"Great we can start tomorrow. I'll leave now so you can get some sleep. Lets meet at the ramen stand tomorrow morning for breakfast." all in one breath disappearing before she could answer.

She sighed letting the tears run free. She closed the window blowing out the candle welcoming the darkness that engulfed her. She tiredly returned to her bed but could not seem to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

Rose are red

Violets are blue

God made me pretty

What happened to you

They quickly settled into a routine. Hinata would meet Naruto at the ramen stand for breakfast then he would walk her to the hospital were she worked. Making sure that the pink hair medic saw them he would give her a kiss on the cheek and left to train.

In the afternoon Naruto would come to pick her up. They would train for a few hours.

Only there she would forget about her troubles and feel excited about her upcoming birthday. She will turn 18 and become head of her clan.

After training they would find Sakura and invite her to dinner which she always accepted. After dinner they would walk her home and there Naruto would give her another kiss on her cheek. Leaving her at her door Naruto and Sakura would walk of alone.

It had been two horrible, torturous weeks of receiving the cold shoulder from Sakura along with many death glares that unnerved her.

Hinata would not have minded if it had all been real, but it was not and every day was tearing her heart apart.

Because Naruto was her friend she smiled her kind fake smile and continued encouraging him.

Today she knew was different.

Naruto had not shown up for their usual breakfast so she had skipped it and headed to the hospital. When she arrived Sakura had given her a big evil grin. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. The big hickeys that Sakura proudly displayed on her neck was a big enough clue.

Hinata felt sick to her stomach. It worsened with each passing minute. The nurses kept giving her pitying looks apparently the whole hospital knew.

No scratch that all of Kohna knew for she was receiving stares from passer byers as she went to lunch.

Her stomach went flop as she saw Narutos smiling face headed toward her. "Hey Hinata-chan." he practically yelled hugging her and spinning her around. "Guess what. My plan worked last night Sakura-chan confessed that she loves me. Can you believe it? She even kissed me. I'm so happy and its thanks to you. Without you my plan would have never worked." He said happily jumping from foot to foot like an excited little boy.

Hinata forcefully swallowed the lump in her throat as he gave her his sincere smile that few saw.

"I'm happy for you Naruto-kun. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Hinata-chan your a true friend. If you ever need a favor just call on me. Well I gotta go Sakura-chan must be waiting on me. I just wanted to tell you the good news and say we can stop pretending. Bye Hinata-chan." he said walking of with a big goofy grin on his face.

She sighed feeling the tears stinging her eyes she headed into the forest allowing herself to wallow in her sorrow. After half an hour she dried her tears and headed back to the hospital. She was freezing cold and snow had started to fall.

Now the nurses would not even look at her. Before she could head to her department she was intercepted by Sakura. With a sneer on her face she began her speech.

"You thought you could take Naruto away from me well you were wrong. Naruto is mine. I'm much prettier then you. Better shinobi better medic better then you could ever hope to possibly be." She stopped giving a disgusted look at the now crying Hinata. "Your weak look at you crying, your pathetic. No wonder your clan hates you their ashame of you. Naruto doesn't deserve such a pathetic girl. He deserves the best. The best which is me. Do you know what he calls you? He calls you the weird girl. He says your whole team is weird. You are all freaks."

Hinata opened her eyes and balled her fists. Sakura could put her down all she wanted but if she said one more thing about her team mates she will pull out her disgusting pink hair.

Sakura sighed "How pathetic just stay away from Naruto you'll only drag him down." she finished flipping her bubblegum colored hair at Hinata while walking away.

The nurses that stood around shook their heads. Hinata did not deserve to be treated like that. She was a kind gentle soul that only did good never hurting anyone. They scowled at Sakura as she walked by. Sure Sakura was a better medic nin but she was so bossy her department hated her. Most had transferred out and those that couldn't were left to sulk. Naruto must be a real baka to choose Sakura over Hinata.

Hinata wiped her tears ashamed that she had broken down in public. She headed to her ward to immerse herself in work it would keep her mind of the drama that was her life.

* * *

I know the story started out boring and the chapters are short but as the story continues the chapters will become longer and a bit more interesting.

Reviews are welcome good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

If you want to make God laugh,

tell him your plans.

It had been a week and a half since the whole Sakura episode had taken place.

Hinata felt she had no more tears left to cry. She had cried herself to sleep every night and awoken crying every morning.

All her friends had been avoiding her not knowing what to say or do because she would burst into tears. Even Kiba-kun who usually never bothered with such things was no where to be seen. Neji and Hanabi took extra pains to not encounter her considering they lived together.

It was all depressing she had driven her friends away but she just wanted to be alone.

They only thing she had left was her birthright. Tomorrow will be here birthday and she will officially become clan head.

The weather had turned violent it had been snowing for three straight day. She still got up every morning and headed to the hospital and today was no exception.

Once she became head she will no longer have time for her medic work.

When she arrived at the hospital it was in chaos. The cold weather had caused a flu pandemic she hurried to her ward and lost herself in her work.

She had stayed the whole night helping the understaffed night shift. Just finishing with a patient she headed to her office hoping to sit down for a minute or two. She was tired it was already early morning. Brewing a cup of tea she finally sat down at her desk placing her head on her arms. Quickly falling asleep only to be awaken when she heard knocking on the door. Lifting her head sleepily she said a hoarse enter in stepped a slightly tipsy Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama how may I help you?" she asked worried that a patient might have gotten worse.

"How long have you been here?" she asked ignoring her question.

"Since the morning shift." she answered taking a sip from her tea.

"You can go home the situation is under control. Now go and get some rest." she sternly said not leaving room for argument.

Hinata nodded her head getting up putting her cup in the sink grabbing her caught and thinking of making one more round to her ward.

Tsunade walked out with her telling her that she already sent someone to make the rounds. Nodding she turned to leave turning back around as Tsunade called her name she was pulled into a suffocating bear hug. "Happy Birthday Hinata- chan!" The hokage said. She let her go and handing her a small package said. "Now go home and rest."

Hinata manged to give her a weak smile and a thank you leaving the hospital slowly walking home. Half way to the Hyuuga compound she stopped to watch the sunrise. It had finally stopped snowing. She loved the snow it was so white and pure it calmed her troubled heart. Shaking her head she continued her way soon coming upon her home.

Strange that she called it home it had never felt like home, she was not wanted there but today she would change it she had so many plans.

She quietly walked threw the gates nodding at the guards. Entering the main house she headed toward her room very aware that everyone was awake. She would only take a shower and change her clothes then leave to sleep at her apartment.

She didn't like sleeping during the day at the Hyuuga house she was constantly on edge afraid her father would come into her room. He would tell her that she should be training not sleeping that was why she was so weak.

Half way to her room she was stopped by a maid who said her father was waiting for her in the meeting room that she should hurry. She nodded thanking the girl who beamed at her.

It was no secret that the branch family were her biggest supporters. They believed that change would come with her as head.

She stepped into her room and stripped putting on her formal Kimono making sure her long hair was tidy washing her face she left to see what her father wanted.

When she entered the council room her father was already seated in front with Hanabi to his right and slightly behind him. All the main house elders were present as well. She took the seat that was left for her. She looked at her sister silently asking what was going on.

Hanabi slightly shook her head saying she had no clue.

She turned her eyes to her fathers impassive white eyes and to her utter surprise his eyes were lowered to the floor.

"Hinata" he began "The council has ruled that you have not shown much improvement. You are not fit to run this great clan. Because you are my daughter and of the main branch you are given two choices. One you can remain a Hyuuga and move down to the branch family. Two you can leave, no longer being a Hyugga no longer being acknowledged as family. What is your choice." He stated with a blank voice but his eyes never leaving the floor.

Hinata was stunned. Of all the things to happen this was not what she expected. She looked at her sister. Hanabis' face was in shock. She felt a numbness settle over her. After all the work she went threw, training till she fainted, getting rid of her stutter, finding a will to look into peoples eyes it meant nothing to them.

"Hyuuga-sama I choose option two." she stated in a calm but strong voice. She heard gasps all around. They had believed she would choose the first option. Her fathers eyes flew to meet hers. For the second time in her life she saw emotion in them.

The first time was when her mother died there had been sadness. That same emotion was showing threw directed at her. He now had lost a daughter.

She knew her eyes and face were blank she gave him an understanding nod. He seemed to take strength from that gesture.

"Very well you may go and get your belongings. From this moment you are no longer Hyuuga. You may not address a Hyuuga unless it is business or mission related. Is that understood.?"

"Hai."

"You may leave."

She stood gave him a slight bow and calmly walked out.

In her room she began packing her clothes and other personal items. Grabbing a journal roughly a piece of paper flew out. She knelt down picking it up unfolding it and reading it. Giving a slight chuckle it was her plans for the future list.

Marry Naruto-Kun

Become head of clan

remove cursed seal

and so forth she balled it up and with a bitter smile walked out the room.

Plans, she thought, what a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

My giveadamner is broken

As she reached the front door it swung open to reveal her cousin Neji. He looked up at her a smile appearing on his face.

"Hinata-sama happ."she put up her hand to stop him in mid sentence.

"Hyuuga-san I do not wish for you to get in trouble please refrain from addressing me." with that she walked out the door leaving behind a shocked Neji.

He stood there staring after her until she was no longer visible. He turned back to face the house. It was silent and ominous causing him to shudder. Something had happened while he was gone and he went to find out what.

Hinata rushed over buildings wanting to reach her apartment as soon as possible. Arriving at the poor side of town she slowed her pace jumping from the rooftops to walk along the street.

She had kept the apartment in case she needed some alone time or to recover from training. Or when she would arrive late from work and she was not aloud to enter the Hyuuga compound. The compound was shut up tight after dark.

She had found the apartment with the help of a man she had met on a mission. He had told her that since it was located in the worst part of town it was cheap and no one usually bother it. He had gone on to tell her that he kept one just in case he needed it. At that time of her life she was sure she was going to be disowned so she had gone ahead and rented it.

Opening the door she threw her stuff on the floor and turned to leave. She needed to speak to the Hokage.

Entering the Hokage tower she knew Tsunade would most likely be in her office sleeping of the hangover and tiredness from the night before. Shizune and Ton-ton were no where to be seen. She knocked on the door knowing full well if the Hokage was in fact asleep she would be pissed. Hearing something that vaguely sounded like a come in she entered and stopped in front of the desk. Tsunade was fast asleep curled up on her desk with a bottle of sake hugged tightly to her as if it were a teddy bear.

A perfect indigo eyebrow rose on Hinatas face. She admired the Hokage even when she refused to take her on as apprenticed instead choosing Sakura. She did not resent the Hokage that ,knowing that Sakura had been the better choice.

She gently shook Tsunade trying to wake her. The Hokage grumbled something about Naruto being a baka to leave her alone and settled back to sleep.

Hinata grimaced, she really didn't want to wake the Hokage up but she had to be first to get a mission. If she waited the kind of mission she wanted would be taken. Sighing she reached over and shook the blond again. This time the Hokage awoke falling off her desk and cursing roughly causing Hinata to grimace again. Standing up Tsunade rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times at Hinata. "Hinata-chan what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to go home and rest? What day is it?"

" I would like a long term mission."

"What why?"

"I wish to leave the village."

"Huh why?'

"I was disowned. Please I just wish to leave for a while. I need to rethink my life get it back on track again without worrying about of running into someone I know." For the first time she looked the Hokage in the eye without turning away. The blond was silent for a while thinking over what she had just been told.

"Alright I understand. I actually got a mission thats perfect for you. I was going to give it to Kakashi but you can have it. It will take around three months. Its an A-class mission if you want it."

"Yes I do."

"Okay you leave in a week."

"A week why so long?" she asked frowning.

"We have to wait for some more information. Are you going to continue working at the hospital."

"No I do not wish to return there." Tsunade nodded she had heard about Sakura and Naruto.

"How about you help me out her that way you'll have a little extra money."

Hinata nodded her head yes.

"Do you have a place to stay?" The Hokage asked.  
"Yes I have an apartment."

Tsunade looked surprised shrugging it off. "Go get some rest and come back tomorrow morning at 7 you can start working then. We can go over the mission at that time as well. Now go and rest. And why does this sound so familiar me telling you to leave." she murmured the last part. Grabbing her sake bottle taking a huge drink and settling back on her desk fell asleep.

Hinata left heading straight to her apartment now that she thought about it she was tired. She slept threw out the day and following night waking only to her alarm clock the following morning. Going threw her morning routine noticing she had to go shopping. She arrived at the office ten minutes before 7. Finding only one person there "Ohayo Shizune-san."

The black haired woman looked up with a smile. "Ohayo Hinata-chan. I'm glad Tsunade-sama wasn't lying about you working here. I could use an extra hand."s he said handing Hinata a cup of tea. Hinata accepted it gratefully realizing she had eaten nothing in a few days. At that moment her stomach decided to embarrass her and demand food by grumbling.

Shizune just giggled and stood up going up to a table in the corner. She lifted the jutsu to reveal three platters filled with a large assortment of food.

"Here this one's yours. I always keep plenty of food around. We are so swamped with work we're not able to go out to eat. Whenever your hungry feel free to grab something just make sure no one is around and always put the genjutsu back on or someone will steal it." she ended with a giggle. Hinata gratefully began to eat listening while Shizune explained her new duties. After breakfast she went in Tsunades' office grabbed a stack of paper from the floor and headed to the filling room. The day went by pretty fast with her quickly emptying out Tsunades office. Continuing from filling to cleaning the office were she discovered a few chairs and continued to discover an actual office beneath all the papers. Tsunade was extremely pleased for a large comfortable couch had been discovered now she no longer had to sleep on her desk. Hinata just shook her head how could the Hokage have forgotten she had a couch in her office?

Tsunade was behind her desk looking over a scroll with a frown. The frown deepening as she read on. Hinata was only a chunin, how could that be. Most of the rookie 9 were ANBU or jonins. Yet she was still a chunin. She called Hinata into her office.

"Your only a chunin." she stated more then asked.

"Yes."

"Do you not wish a higher rank?"

"Yes but Kurenai refused to recommend me for jonin or ANBU." she said clearly resenting her sensei.

"If I recommend you for jonin will you take the exam?"

"Yes."

"Okay here is the scroll that will tell what to do and my recommendation. It takes most skilled shinobis three days to complete the exam. It is a four day exam once you finish bring me back your scroll of acceptance. You should leave now."

"Yes Hokage-Sama and thank you." Hinata bowed gratefully.

With that she left the village behind not bothering to pack any clothes or other essentials.

She remembered when Neji took the Jonin exam it only took him two days. He had returned all bloody and cut up. He had to stay in the hospital for two days.

Neji was one of the reasons she never really tried hard to become a better shinobi. He wanted to prove himself better then the main house and in a way she thought he deserved it.

Another reason for not giving her all was she hated hurting people she couldn't stand to see someone hurt much less dead even if they were the enemy.

The third reason was that she wasn't sure she wanted to be a shinobi in the first place. Everything she had done had been for her clan or Naruto.

Now she was no longer a main branch member so she could beat Neji, be better then him. Second of all she felt like hurting someone. Third she was going to do this for her and no one else.

She was breathing harshly. Dirt and blood covered her from head to toe. She felt a grim satisfaction that not one smudge of blood was hers. She had not sustained a single scratch.

It was already mid afternoon and she had finally finished the exam. Hinata was beyond tired but she felt smug to have finished in one day. She thanked the man who handed her the scroll to give to Tsunade. The man complemented her and wished her luck. She thanked him again giving him a smirk before turning and headed back to Kohna.

Sighing she desperately needed a shower and lots and lots of food. Despite all that she felt truly alive, she had enjoyed the chase feeling superior to those experienced jonin, beating them at their own game. She had been surprised that once she put her mind to it she could beat them as if they were rag dolls. She was not completely heartless having healed all their wounds before she left.

The next morning 10 minutes before 7 Shizune looked up as the door opened to reveal "Hinata-chan what are you doing here I thought you were taking the Jonin exam."

"Yes I was and I'm finish."

"How can that be you just started it yesterday?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders a very un-Hinata thing to do. Shizune didn't know what to say to that so she offered her tea and food. Hinata accepted and they sat down to eat while they spoke of what was to be done that day.

Once they had finish eating they went to work. Hinata opened the door to Tsunades office and stopped. She had only been gone a day and the office was back to its original state. Shaking her head she grabbed a stack of files and went to work. After two hours the office was neat again. Just as she was giving the finishing touches Tsunade entered.

"Hinata-chan you didn't take the exam?"

"Yes I did." answered Hinata raising an eyebrow and handing her the scroll.

Tsunade opened it and sat down. She quickly scanned it then went back and read it more slowly she did this a few more times before speaking.

"Seems you have impressed the jonin instructors. They have highly praised you and believe me the never praise anyone." she paused smiling at Hinata. "Are you going to continue with your medic practice?"

"No I would like to look around see what better suits me. If thats all right with you."

"Yes yes of course." she answered waving her off as the business day began.

The next morning Hinata arrived at her usual time. She opened the door but before she could enter completely a cup of tea was placed in her hand and she was shoved into Tsunades' office. She entered seeing the Hokage busy reading a scroll so she took a seat waiting patiently to be acknowledge. The blond sighed putting down the scroll to address Hinata.

"The information I was waiting for has finally arrived. You are to leave immediately. The mission as I told you is A rank. It is believed the Akatsuki is using a bath house as a hide out. This bath house just happens to be located in the land of Rain right between us and Suna as well as Earth and Grass. Because of its location it posses a great danger to us all. Your mission will be to find out what their true purpose is. If they are still after Naruto notify us immediately." she handed Hinata a scroll. "Here are further details and the bath house location."

Hinata stood and bowed before leaving. Heading to her apartment she was busy thinking of how she was going to get inside the bath house. She could go as a guest. The bath was huge and glamorous built truly for the rich and powerful. She shook her head as a guest there would be places she would not have access to. So she decided to try and get a job there. She quickly changed out of ninja outfit and dressed in an old Kimono she used for cleaning. Deciding to forgo weapons she would most likely be searched.

Once she had overheard a conversation by some head Hyuuga elders. They had spoken of the bath house apparently thats the place they went to for holidays. She remembered that weapons were not allowed beyond the gate. The bath house was as they described it grand, with the baths on the bottom floor the next floor was steam rooms the third and fourth floor were lavish guest rooms. She had stopped listening by then.

She quickly left behind Kohna and headed for the direction of the bath house. She arrived just before dusk. She studied the large building, it looked like a regular run down bath house. She knew better feeling the chakra in the air she activated her byakugan and deactivated it quickly as a bright light blinded her. The building was protected by the same thing used in the Hyuuga compound to ensure privacy. Having her eyesight restored she looked around for a servants entry. Finding one in the back she headed towards it very aware that she was being watched.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! 

Kisame fish sticks- Thank you so much for your support I love you (hugs)

Melodramatic writer- You got the right idea of where I'm taking this story. Hinata to me is way to self consciouses perhaps if she didn't care about others opinions she would be stronger. She would make a perfect leader because of her caring nature, that is something I don't want to lose in her character. No matter how much she suffers she still cares for other.

Wii are the people- will do


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not a mirage or an illusion

just an angel

so whats the confusion

Hinata gently knocked on the weather roughen door. It was immediately answered by a mean looking woman with harsh blue eyes.

Hinata bowed her head like she had seen the servant girls do to their masters. In a meek voice she asked if she could have a job.

The woman gave an unladylike like snort and told her to wait. A few minutes later a woman dressed in an exquisite kimono opened the door and stepped out. "What do you want?" She asked in a shrill voice.

"Please madame I would like a job."

"We don't need anyone go look else where."

"Please madame I'm willing to do anything in exchange for food and shelter. Please I have no where else to go."

The woman sighed "Let me see your hands." Hinata confused did as she was told. "Your hands have never seen a days work they are soft and smooth. What makes you think you could possibly last long here."

"Please! This hands can learn to work they will never complain just give them a chance."

"You're from a noble family right?"

Hinatas' head snapped up how could she tell. Her eyes had been changed into purple pupils instead of pupil less eyes of the Hyuugas. Bowing her head again she answered truthfully. "Hai but I was disowned."

"H mm because we share a similar past I'll give you a chance. It will be hard work you hear me. Your pay will be food and board. Do you accept?"

"Hai, Hai Thank you."

"Come on."

Hinata followed her through the door and into the largest kitchen she had ever seen. At the end of the kitchen stood an elevator which they entered. Pushing the sixth floor they slowly ascended up.

Stepping out of the elevator they walked down the dark hall and turned a few corners before stepping into a room which held at least fifty futons with sleeping bodies in them. The Madame motioned her to wait while she silently looked through the sleeping faces.

Finally coming upon the face she wanted she shook her awake. The girl sleepily rubbed her eyes and obediently stood up and followed her out the room. Motioning them both back to the elevator.

"Sako this is your new assistant." With that she entered the elevator and left.

The girl turned to her and gave a bright smile. "Hi I'm Sako whats your name?" she asked excitedly.

"Hinata."

"Hinata, pretty name Thank the Kamis your here. I've been asking for an assistant for I don't know how long. The work load will be much easier with us sharing it. Come on lets get you a futon and some new clothes." With that they entered the room finding the items needed.

Sako dug out some clothes Hinatas size and instructing her to change while she set up the futon. Hinata obediently stripped out of her Kimono and dressed in her new work clothes.

The uniform consisted of a tight black tank top and really small black shorts. Over that was gray hakamas and gray shirt which she left of to got to sleep.

They got up at six pm sharp putting away their futons. Hinata was introduced to some of the girls before she was dragged out of the room by Sako who was jumping for joy about her new helper. They all met at the front of the bath house to get their assignment.

Sako then showed Hinata how to clean the floors, laughing as Hinata couldn't keep up with them. There were eight girls running back and forth on all fours with rags cleaning the floors. The girls told her that she will get used to it with time.

They all soon separated going into pairs of two to clean separate tubs. The tubs which actually consisted of a room with one large tub in the middle, were filthy from the night before. Between them they were able to finish two before stopping to get something to eat. They quickly scarfed down their simple meal and went back to work.

They cleaned tub after tub with customers coming and going. The night seemed to go by fast with Sako speaking none stop about everything she could think of. She reminded Hinata of Ino who was just as loud and enthusiastic about life.

Feeling a pang of something she couldn't identify hit her as she thought of Ino-chan and her other friends. She had not spoken to them in over two months. Before her thoughts could go back to Kohna they retired for the night. They headed to the kitchen to eat before heading of to bed. The meal was like a feast. Sako told her it was left over from the quest. They stood around for a while waiting for their food to go down. After an hour they all went tiredly to bed.

As Hinata fell onto her futon she groaned. She believed she was in pretty good shape bu t apparently she was wrong her whole body ached all over. She laughingly thought to herself that she should start her training routine by cleaning floors.

A week went by with no sign of the Akatsuki. The nights had gone by in a regular routine rotating the tubs among themselves. Tonight Hinata and Sako were told to clean the big tub for some important customer. They were also given the extra task of waiting on them hand and foot along with two servant girls. Sako had complained loudly until they were told the guest had arrived. The four girls bow waiting for their masters of the night to arrive.

Hinata was curious about this new guest but dared not use her byakugan she didn't want to risk the shinobi guards to find out she was a kunochi.

"Hey Itachi look at the tub. Its huge." she heard a mans voice say.

She looked through her bangs seeing a tall blue shark like man entering the room wrapped in a blue yukata.

Hoshigaki Kisame

Expert in water-based justus with exceptionally large chakra supply. S-class criminal, missing nin from Kirigakure, member of the Akatsuki. Master and wielder of the Samehada which abilities are able to absorb an opponents chakra and literally shred a man to pieces.

She looked beyond him and her breath caught. Her eyes had landed on a tall man with red eyes and the blackest hair she had ever seen. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire she quickly lowered her eyes.

Uchiha Itachi

Master of the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan. Expert in genjutsus able to kill a person by just a look. Missing nin from Konohagakure, S-class criminal, member of the Akatsuki. Certified genius responsible for the Uchiha massacre.

The two servant girls stood up and introduced themselves then Hinata and Sako. They took the two mens robes blushing furiously and left to bring them food.

"Leave." said a silky voice belonging to the Uchiha. Standing they bowed and left the room almost bumping into four geishas that were headed into the room. They were not called upon again and went about their regular work.

At dinner after closing the conversation was centered on the two handsome Akatsuki members. It was obvious they had no idea who they truly were. It was believed they were rich nobles friends to madam Harumi for just as she suspected they were staying on the top floor.

Hinata was so lost in her thoughts that before she knew what was happening she was bombarded by girls on all sides.

"So Hinata-chan do you have a boyfriend?" asked Ami who was around her age with long chestnut hair that was braided down her back.

"No." confused as to were this was going.

"Ever had a boyfriend?" another asked.

"No."

"What?" they all burst out.

"Why not?" asked Sako with a look of disbelief.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders "I've always known that a husband would be chosen for me. So I never wanted to start a relationship with someone I could never be with." They all remained silent. It was true that was one of the reasons she never told Naruto how she felt, why she never really looked at boys around her.

"Well now you can." spoke up Sako.

"I know Nao at the front desk has a crush on you."

"Ano I don't really want a boyfriend, even if I did I have no clue what to do." They all smiled evilly.

"We will teach you what to do." They all nodded.

The self appointed leader Itsuyo started giving out orders. "Isano you and your girls get a wardrobe ready."

"Hai."

"Tae you and your people teach her about makeup."

"Hai."

It went on and on finally it all stopped and she was once again bombarded on all sides by girls. The masseuse were telling her they would teach her how to use her hands. The men were offering to assist her in anything especially to experiment on and a few women were scolding them.

Hinata stood in the middle of it all with a look of horror on her face. She knew what was happening. Ino-chan and Tenten-chan had tried to do the same thing but she had bluntly told them no. Now it was happening again but this time there were literally hundreds of people who were banding together to as they put it to make a 'sexier Hinata-chan'. She came out of her horror filled stupor as Itsuyo called for silence.

"Hinata-chan." she said "Take that look of your face. Besides this is tradition we all went through it when we started working here." Several heads nodded even a few geisha.

"We have a week to get her ready for the day out. The deadline to turn her into a full fledge seductress is like always two months. We will start tomorrow you all know what to do. Now lets go to sleep." Everyone agreed leaving off to their room.

Hinata stood were she was feeling like she was in hell. She felt as if she was in a nightmare but couldn't wake up. A Makeover was one of her fears. She knew she was not beautifully in fact she was rather plain. That was how she liked it she was able to blend in and observe instead of being observe.

It finally dawned on her that she was alone in the big kitchen. Shaking her head it seemed she had no choice but to go along with it. Walking out the kitchen she decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator she needed time to think.

She walked down the empty halls when suddenly she was grabbed forcefully a hand over her mouth another around her waist and pulled into a dark room. She was shoved up against a wall her feet of the ground held up by a very masculine body. She felt a kuni come in contact with her throat and stop just before cutting her. She looked up and locked gazes with red sharingan eyes.

"Why are you here?" the Uchiha asked monotonously.

"I work here." she felt the kuni dig harder into her skin.

"Do not lie to me. What is your mission?" now she was confused how did he know she was a shinobi. She had walked into this mission fully prepared concealing her chakra changing her eyes even changing the way she walked.

"I don't know what your talking about." she answered putting what she hoped was normal emotional fear into her voice and eyes.

"Your a kunochi from Kohna. The Hyuuga that always chases after the fox." she closed her eyes when they opened again they were blank Hyuuga eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly then went back to their regular position. "Why are you here?" she shrugged causing the blade to cut her throat. His eyes followed the little trickles of blood that slid down into her shirt. He quirked a brow "Tell me your mission?" he asked again. She remained silent. "Do you wish for death?"

Her eyes became indifferent she shrugged her shoulders again. "I thought you were a genius you should know that one must never answer questions while being interrogated. Death is expected." his lips quirked.

"Your here to spy on Akatsuki activity." he stated more then questioned. He removed his kuni from her throat and his body from hers. "Very well just stay out of my way." He purposely turned his back to her wordlessly telling her she was no threat to him. Making her feel weak and insignificant. "Leave." he said.

She turned on her heels and out the door.

Arrogant bastard she thought as she stepped into her futon. She went over what had happened the arrogant Uchiha considered her so weak that he let her live even knowing that she was there to spy on him and his organization.

She sighed making her mind leave the Uchiha. Unfortunately it wandered to Kohna and her friends, if she could still call them that. She sighed again it had been almost two months since she had seen them. She wondered if they had even noticed she was gone. She sneeringly thought of the Hyuugas, they most be celebrating. With that she closed her eyes and fell into a tired slumber filled with glowing red eyes.

Itachi watched amused as the Hyuuga girl stalked out the room. As soon as she disappeared Kisame entered.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Theres something about her." Kisame chuckled.

"Its called attraction." Itachi scowled at his partner.

"Its not that." he snarled "She's different."

"Shes an angel." Itachi glared at him.

"Don't be absurd. What I meant was that she is different from the last time we saw her." he answered smoothly his voice never leaving its blank tone. "I threatened to kill her. She more or less encouraged me to do it. Her eyes are cold and indifferent, features that don't belong their." Kisame shrugged his shoulders.

"Shes a kunochi she had to learn to be cold sooner or later." Itachi just stared at him. "Alright I heard she was disown and the fox left her for another." Kisame watched as Itachi balled his fists. Oh how he was enjoying this. "Are you going to tell sama-san about her?"

"No." Itachi answered walking out the room.

Kisame chuckled. The Hyuugas presence was going to be interesting. Itachi was obviously attracted to her but being the stubborn bastard he was he would never admit it. Lucky for him, Kisame was there to help him find his true feelings. Kisame gave a shark like grin yes it was definitely going to be fun for him.

* * *

I know its been a while since I updated but I wasn't sure about this chapter. I kept going back and deleting things then adding on oh well this is how it finally turned out.

Melodramatic Writer-Thanks for telling me about that little spelling error I went back and fixed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto

I quiet often remember

to forget this kinds of things.

Naruto felt like he had forgotten something. Something important and the nagging feeling kept getting stronger as he looked for a gift. Tomorrow they were celebrating Shinos and Akamaru birthday. Since no one had missions tomorrow they would celebrate the January and February birthdays. They did that every two months making sure to not get missions on the same day and celebrate those two months birthday people.

He looked up and out the window to see Neji-teme hurriedly walk by. He raised an eyebrow Neji was looking worse for wear. He was paler then usual with black circles around his eyes. Nejis long brown hair was not in its usual pony tail and looked full of tangles.

Something was definitely wrong, so he decided to follow the teme. He knew it was serious when Neji walked into the bad side of town. Naruto frowned when he had lived in that side of town he had never once seen a Hyuuga there so what would Neji be doing there.

Neji stopped and activated his byakugan. Naruto gasped quickly covering his chakra signature so he wouldn't be discovered. Neji apparently satisfied deactivated his byakugan and kept walking deeper into the ugly neighborhood he stopped again activating his byakugan satisfied he walked into a rundown apartment building.

Naruto waited outside desperately wishing he had the byakugan so he could see what was going on inside. Minutes later the Hyuuga prodigy walked out looking angry and disappointed. He walked next door to a shady looking bar and entered.

Because the bar was dark Naruto was able to enter and not be noticed. Neji walked up to the bartender and asked something. He spoke so softly that Naruto couldn't make out the words even with his exceptionally good hearing.

"Nope haven't seen her in a while. Sorry." The bartender said serving him a cup of sake.

Naruto was confused who was Neji looking for. Was it the same person that lived in the ugly apartment. All he knew was that it was a she and Neji looked desperate to find her.

Neji had finished his sake and was reaching in his pocket to take out some money. The bartender stopped him saying it was on the house. Neji nodded and gave his thanks before leaving the bar.

Naruto followed him out and finally saw they were headed back to the Hyuuga compound.

Neji stopped again looked all around then said something into an alley. A girl stepped out of the darkness. Naruto maneuvered his way to get a closer look. His eyes widened it was Hinata's little sister Hanabi. Straining his hearing he caught bits of the conversation.

"Did you find her?" Hanabi asked. Neji shook his head. "What do we do now?" she asked her hopeful face turned into one of despair.

"Lets go back to the compound. Maybe she'll..." Thats all Naruto heard before they walked off.

Naruto was stumped who could the two Hyuugas be looking for that lived in such a horrible place. His curiosity was killing him. He could go ask Lee or Tenten but he doubted they would tell him anything.

Then he smiled, he would ask Hinata tomorrow at the party. He frowned, Hinata thats whats been bothering him. He hadn't seen her since he started dating Sakura. That was not all that was bothering him. The nagging feeling was still there he needed to rememberer something and it had to do with Hinata.

Frustrated he turned to head back to the store to look for the gifts. Gift that was it he had forgotten Hinatas birthday. He cursed himself how could he forget something so important.

That had been almost two months ago it was already February. He had to find the perfect gift to ask her to forgive him. With that forgetting about the Hyuugas strange behavior he headed back to the stores.

* * *

Just a short teaser for the next chapter. Thank Ayesha Raees a.k.a Mrs. Uchia for a quick update hehe. Thanks you all for reviewing. You guys just make my day. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Cheer up the worst is yet to come

Neji sighed ever since Hinatas disownment life in the Hyuuga house had been hell. Hiashi-sama had become ill rarely leaving his room. The elders had taken advantage of the situation. Forcing the inexperienced Hanabi into making some very bad decisions. He had interfered a few times which had him on the floor withering in unbearable pain.

Hanabi-chan might be physically strong but she was still a child. Hinata leaving had affected the younger Hyuuga hard. He sighed again. Hanabi's mother had died giving birth to her, leaving Hanabi in the hands of a Hyuuga nanny. Hinata had been her only warmth the only person that had shown her love.

The branch members were being mistreated it was nothing like before. Without Hiashis' sense of justice or Hinatas fight for their rights the house was falling apart. Not only was the branch member being mistreated but some of the main house was as well. Power had fallen into the hands of the council. Hinata had been Hyuugas light and now she was gone and their future seemed dark.

He sighed again and scowled he was sighing like a girl. His thoughts wondered to the night before. Hiashi had asked for his presence. Neji had immediately gone to his uncle's room and seated himself beside his futon. What his uncle had said next had surprised the hell out of him.

"How do you deal with the quilt?"

"Forgive me uncle but what quilt?" Neji had responded not bothering to hide his confusion.

"The quilt from when you mistreated Hinata before you knew the truth about your father." Hiashi had weakly clarified his white eyes piercing through Neji. Finally Neji understood. Hiashi was a hard bastard but he loved his daughters. His illness came from the quilt of not having saved his eldest daughter. Neji did not even have to think of the answer and with a bowed head he answered.

"Hinata took it away." And it was true with a few simple words and a warm smile Hinata had taken away his overwhelming quilt. Hiashi nodded understanding.

"Hinata has always been so forgiving. Healing hearts with her white soul. A white soul I tried so hard to destroy to change. It seems I went around it the wrong way."He paused chuckling weakly. Hiashis gaze grew unfocused and he seemed lost in memory. "She was always so affectionate and the truth is I love that about her. I would always secretly go to were she was playing just to get a hug or to hear her say I love you daddy." Hiashi paused again obviously tired and trying to catch his breath. "I have a request." He said after a few quiet moments. Neji nodded not being able to deny his uncle nothing. "Please find Hinata. Bring her here I need to ask her forgiveness." Neji nodded again and left his uncle to rest.

Now here he was headed into the worst part of town and acting paranoid. Activating his Byakugan he looked at his surroundings. After a few seconds he deactivated it once he was sure he was not being followed. But the feeling of being watched would not leave him. If it was a Hyuuga keeping an eye on him he would have easily caught him but so far he could not find a familiar chakra. Shaking the feeling of he continued walking down the dirty streets. He looked around him and frowned at the broken rundown buildings.

Once this part was wealthy run by the Uchiha clan. After the clans demise this section fell without the support of the Uchihas. He stopped in front of an ugly apartment building and activated his Byakugan again. He shivered as he caught a glimpse of the empty Uchiha compound. Quickly he deactivated his blood limit and entered the building.

Slowly he made his way up to the third floor making sure not to step on the bugs that crawled by. He smiled at his actions. Hinata had given him a long lecture after he had squashed a cockroach, about how all living things are equal. The Aburame was to blame for that he had no doubt.

Stopping in front of the old looking door that lead into the third floor he removed a key from his pocket. With his head bowed he entered the apartment. It was empty something that he already knew.

He walked into the kitchen and peered into the fridge and let a curse escape his lips. The fridge was empty nothing left inside but a single can of tea. His gaze automatically landed on the herbs that were kept by the window.

He punched the wall they were all dead. That could only mean she had been gone a while. He brought a shaky hand threw his hair and released a deep sigh.

He had checked every where there was only one more place to check before he ran out of options. Neji had absolutely no desire to go ask the Hokage for help. Sure he respected the woman as a shinobi but beyond that he had no wish to interact with her.

He left the apartment and walked next door. It was an ugly looking bar the bar owner also owned the apartment and lived on the first floor. The bar was dark and only a few customers littered the place. Neji walked tiredly up to the bar and sat down.

The owner came over to him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you seen Hinata-sama." Neji asked not bothering with pleasantries he knew the man did not mind.

"Nope haven't seen her in a while. Sorry." The owner said serving him a cup of sake. The old man was a lively soul always cheerful and the best cook. The bar was also a restaurant and mostly only elite nin were brave enough to enjoy the cuisine.

Neji was about to pay when the old man told him happily it was on the house. Thanking the owner he left the bar feeling depress and despair was slowly creeping in. Neji made his way back into the Hyuuga district looking all around he stopped beside an alley.

"Hanabi-chan you can come out now." He said softly into the alley. Neji looked to the left not wanting to see her expression.

"Did you find her?" Hanabi asked the hope clear in her voice. Neji shook his head no. "What do we do now?" she asked her voice now laced with despair.

Neji sighed and his proud shoulders drooped a little. "Lets go back to the compound. Maybe she'll be at the party it is her team mates birthday." He said not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

They both walked silently up to the compound and stopped at the gates. Not a single sound was heard within. An ominous air hung all around and both shuddered as they stepped inside. It no longer felt like home it was too cold and fear clung to the walls. Holding their breaths they made their way to the training ground hopeful that they would not be discovered.

* * *

Neji stood in a corner with Hanabi by his side. The party had already started with the Hyuugas being the first to arrive. After the general congratulations and the presentation of their gift they had posted themselves across the door.

They hoped upon hope that Hinata would walk through those double doors. Neji unglued his eyes from the door and looked around. Shino stood stiffly in another corner. He could tell the Aburame was uncomfortable with all the attention. Neji could sense the bug wielders attention was on the door even if he couldn't see it.

His eyes turned to the large dog and his owner, both were jumping around happily but Nejis sharp eyes caught the glances they would give the door. Those three were waiting for Hinata. They loved her like a sister. He was sure they would have already noticed her absence.

Lee went up to Kiba and started speaking of Akamarus youthfulness Neji immediately tuned him out and turned to look at his girlfriend. Tenten was happily chatting with Ino and Kurenai. He easily caught Kurenais discrete glances toward the door. He crossed his arms and studied Hinatas old teacher.

The woman was strong, he admitted she loved Hinata treated her like a daughter. But Neji couldn't help but resent her. He felt the red eyed woman was one of the reasons Hinata could not advanced in her training.

He sighed and quickly caught himself. Yes Hinata was physically weak and nothing she did would ever change that but the woman had put to many limitations on her. Kurenai had been so eager to protect Hinata that she became overbearingly so.

The door opened again and his head swiveled in that direction. His impassive gaze turned into a hate filled glare. In stepped the vain of Hinatas existence. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

He noticed as Sakura shifted her weight nervously looking around he saw that his was not the only glare directed at the couple. The room was quite and Naruto being the dense boy he was walked up to Shino and and Akamaru wishing them a happy birthday.

Shino nodded accepting the present and Akamaru barked happily. They did not blame Naruto after all he was dense that was just who he was. No the one they blamed was Sakura. She was smart and was well aware of what was happening around her so she could easily be blamed.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked down at his cousin and raised an eyebrow. Hanabi was staring at the pink haired girl with her Byakugan activated. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. Giving her a meaningful look which she quickly understood nodding she deactivated her bloodline and turned her attention back to the door.

That was one thing he liked about her, they communicated the same way. Hinata understood him but preferred to communicate through speech or action. Feeling someone nearing he turned to watch the blond baka approach.

"Hey Neji-teme, Hanabi-chan where's Hinata-chan I got..." Naruto reeled back as both Hyuugas activated their blood limit.

"You have no right to say her name. Never say it again is that understood." With that they went back to staring at the door not bothering to deactivate their Byakugan.

For the first time in his life Naruto stood there speechless. He had a feeling that something terrible has happened to the one person that understood and accepted him for him. The trio had not noticed that the room had once again gone quiet until Kurenai decided to speak.

"Neji-san where is Hinata-chan?" Neji turned to look at her he was about to tell her off when he caught the hopeful look on all his friends faces. Running a hand through his hair he decided to answer.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Naruto asked grabbing Neji by the collar menacingly. Hanabi threw a punch sending Naruto across the room. Neji watched indifferently as Naruto picked himself up.

"Neji-kun what happened to Hinata. Now that I think about it I haven't seen her in a while." Tenten asked her face filled with worry and quilt.

"I don't know. I've been searching for her everywhere."

"Have you tried her apartment?" spoke up Shino. Neji didn't feel surprised that the bug lover knew of the apartment.

"Yes it looks like she hasn't been there in a while and the rent has been paid a year in advanced."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Kiba asked in one of his rare serious tone.

"Her birthday." They all shook their heads Neji was the last one to see her.

"Lets go talk to oba-chan she probably knows where Hinata is." Naruto spoke up anxiously. All agreed and left behind an abandon party. Naruto burst into the Hokages office wakening the blond woman from a sake induced nap. Picking herself off the floor she glared at Naruto and the other hesitant intruders.

"Oba-chan do you know where Hinata-chan is?"

"Naruto I told you not to call me that. Hinatas on a mission now get out of my office."

"When will she return?" Neji asked defiantly.

"Three or four months." they all nodded and excusing themselves left leaving behind their senseis. Tsunade snorted she should have known better they couldn't be easily fooled.

"Will it really take that long for her to return?" Kurenai asked stepping forward. Tsunade threw her a glare and sighed. They wanted the truth she will tell them no use sugar coating it.

"If she returns it will be in three or four months." She heard gasps and Kurenai turned so pale she was afraid the sense was going to faint.

"What do you mean if she returns?"Kurenai asked shakingly.

"Hinata was sent on a A-class spy mission which went up to s-rank. Apparently she was recognized by one of the enemies that was the last thing we heard from her."

"Has a recovery team been sent?" Kakashi asked his book put away for once.

"No it's to risky to pull her out now. From what she reported the person that discovered her just told her to stay out of his way. In a weeks time she will visit Suna I have already contacted Gaara and asked him to asses the situation. In the mean time there is nothing we can do."

"Who is the enemy?"Gai spoke up for the first time.

"That is confidential information." she answered. They didn't like that answer she could tell but they could do nothing about it. They all nodded silently agreeing upon keeping the secret from their students less they do something stupid.

She looked at each teacher. Gai was strangely silent, Kakashi was in deep thought and Kurenai was silent and still deathly pale. Tsunade looked at the empty spot beside Kurenai. The spot were Asuma would have most likely occupied if he was still alive.

Shaking her head she dismissed them and went back to her much need nap completely unaware that a piece of paper was still stuck to her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Believe half of what you see

Believe half of what you see

And nothing of what you hear

Hinata and Sako hurried up the stairs with two large trays of food. They had been promoted from cleaning to servants and not just any servant but personal servants to the Uchiha and Kisame.

There went Hinatas plan to stay far away from the Uchiha. She knew Itachi had requested them so he could keep an eye on her. It was not as bad as she had first thought; Kisame had actually been helping her with the mission.

The tall blue man had been gladly feeding her information. Itachi had scoffed a few times but had never interfered. The bath house was a sort of meeting place. Because of its location it was neutral territory allowing all the nations including Sound to visit. The owner it seemed was friends with the Akatsuki leader. The only reason that Kisame and Itachi were there was because they were waiting for an opportunity to snatch Naruto.

She had come to realize that she actually enjoyed being in their presence. Kisame was wacky he could come up with the most weird and often sadistic things. Itachi was the opposite he was polite and his conversation was insightful his presence was somehow comforting.

They arrived in front of the door. Kneeling down she slide the door open and bowed, gracefully they stood while carrying the heavy trays not an easy feat. Setting the trays on the low table in the middle of the room they both went and knelt beside the far wall.

"Itachi-sama." Sako began. "Will Kisame-sama not be joining you tonight?" she asked shyly with a blush on her cheeks.

Itachi looked up from his scroll and nodded his head. Hinata smiled, Sako had a crush on Kisame and Itachi was amused by that fact. After studying Itachi closely she had discovered a few things about him. Like the fact that simply things seem to amuse him, Kisame said that was because when he was growing up he was forced to act like a grown up and never experienced nothing outside of his clan or ninja life.

The tray she had chosen for him was full of is favorite food. Itachi had a fondness for sweets much to her delight. His never ending thirst for knowledge was what she liked the most about him. He might be a genius but he was always reading or practicing a new jutsu.

For some strange reason she would feel her heart beat a little harder whenever their eyes would meet. Every time they had a conversation the ice around her heart would melt and a blush would appear. She was brought out of her musing as the door slide open.

In stepped Kisame wearing a huge grin and dressed in his Akatsuki cloak, large sword thrown over his shoulder. Hinata and Sako stood to help him remove his sword and cloak.

"Sako-chan can you take that to be washed it stinks." He said still grinning while holding out his cloak. Sako blushed furiously nodding before grabbing the cloak and practically running out of there. As soon as the door closed he turned his sharky grin on the the two remaining occupants.

"Guess what I just heard in Kohna?" he said excitedly like a school girl. They just stared at him nonchalantly. "Fine I'll tell you anyway. Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the village." He said pouting at them. They stared at him a bit longer and went about their business. Kisame scowled at them and stomped over to the table.

"Ne Hinata-chan your not a Sasuke fan?"

"Uchiha-san has never appealed to me." She answered without looking up. Itachi looked up from his scroll with a raised eyebrow. Kisame seeing this continued.

"Why?" Hinata raised her head and innocently looked at him.

"Why what Kisame-kun?" Kisame snorted but answered her anyways

"Why doesn't he appeal to you."

"Hmm his arrogance for one and his single mindedness."

"Single mindedness. What do you mean."

"Since I have known him he has been dead set on avenging his family. While I can not blame him for it, his actions affect everyone and he doesn't seem to notice." Kisame looked at her thoughtfully and nodded. Grabbing a rice bowl he stuffed his mouth before continuing.

"Most girls like him for his looks." He said around a mouthful of rice.

"Looks are superficial they fade with time." Hinata looked at him not even bothered by his manners.

"Did you know him personally?" Kisame persisted ignoring Itachis silent warning.

"I can not say I have ever held an actual conversation with him."

"Then how do you know you don't like him?" Kisame asked feeling Itachis warning turn into a full out threat. Hinata cocked her head to the right focusing on the question.

"Your right. I have judged him before knowing him. Perhaps I will use this chance to get to know him." Kisame shuddered that answer had been unexpected. Knowing full well that he was in for a beating on their next training.

"What of the fox?" Itachi asked interrupting in Kisames musing.

"Oh him. Naruto-kun is staying in the village with the mission of preventing Sasuke-san from escaping. That means he will not be leaving the village any time soon." Kisame paused to stuff his face again. "Maybe we should take on some other missions. I'm running out of money." Itachi nodded and shifted his red gaze to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata lifted her head meeting Itachis questioning gaze. "When are you leaving?"

"The mission was for three months I've only been here a month. Why?" she asked lifting a delicate eyebrow.

"I have a favor to ask." Now she was intrigued even Kisame had stopped eating and was staring wide eyed at Itachi.

"Hai I'm listening." He asked his request moments later asking if she agreed. Hinata bit her lip what he was asking was too much there was no way she could do that. "I can not. I don't wish to be responsible for his death." Itachi scolded at her turning his body to faced her.

"He will not die just get him alone someplace he can not easily escape." Hinata looked skeptical she knew if she did that it would mean treason.

"What do I get out of it?"

"Your life." She just gave him a blank stare.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked with a giant scowl on his face.

"How much do you know about seals?" she asked with a smile on her face and hands on her knees.

"I'm no expert but I know someone who is." Hinata nodded pleased with his answer. "What do you want to know?" he asked clearly interested.

"The Hyuuga caged bird seal." She answer sure that he would understand. Itachi nodded.

"Do we have a deal."

"Hai we do." Itachi smirked and she shuddered she had just made a deal with the devil.

Kisame deciding to break the tension started a conversation. "Hinata-chan tomorrow is you day off what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Suna to seduce a handsome young man into my bed." She answer with a grimace as she watched Kisame chock on his food and Itachi drop his scroll. Hinata stood and hit Kisame on the back trying to get him to breath before continuing. "Or so I'm told."

Kisame pointed a finger at her still gasping for breath before bursting into laughter. Hinatas face turned red as she glared at him. It wasn't that funny she could seduce someone maybe she had never done it before but she knew she could.

"You" Kisame gasped wiping his tears. "Seducing." Hahaha he couldn't continue from laughing so hard. She turned her angry gaze from him as he fell to the floor grabbing his stomach. Her eyes landed on the Uchiha who had gone back to his scroll ignoring them both. Feeling her eyes on him he looked up. Red met white and a silent battle began.

Silently she studied his Sharingan eyes and the black tomoe finding herself mesmerized . She had heard the rumors that Itachi was going blind and the day before Kisame had confirmed it. Unconsciously she activated her Byakugan everything turned to black and white and she could see all activity in the bathhouse.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but did not comment. Immediately she saw the problem with his eyesight. The Sharingan required so much chakra that it was wearing his normal eyesight down. Deactivating her Byakugan she turned her gaze to the still laughing Kisame ending the silent battle. Her eye twitched and chakra started flowing to her finger. Lucky for Kisame Sako walked in just as Hinata was aiming for Kisame unsuspecting heart.

Hinata stood and walked out of the room making sure to step on Kisame who didn't even noticed. Her anger cooled down as she reached the bathroom. Hinata was sure she could cure Itachis eyes but that information she would reveal when it better suited her.


End file.
